Klaine Bingo
by Nine of Hearts
Summary: Prompts used so far: Bachelor Auction, Superpower, Royalty, Fake Relationship, Accidental Marriage, Notes, Secret Identity
1. Bachelor Auction

"For the last time Cooper," Blaine groans, despite knowing there's no way Cooper will let him bail halfway through dinner. "I'm not desperate enough for a date that I need to use your money to bid on one."

"Okay, first of all Squirt, you haven't been on a date in months and I know you've been down about it." He grabs Blaine's arm when he tries to turn away. "Second of all, I have the money for this and you don't. Think of it as a belated Birthday Present."

"You haven't given me a birthday present since you turned 18, Coop," Blaine says, rolling his eyes, but relaxing back into his seat all the same.

"Which is why I'm willing to spend so much on you in one go. Come on. I saw you eyeing some of the guys when you saw their pictures."

"They were shirtless and hot and I was surprised because you didn't specify that the charity auction dinner you invited me to was a bachelor auction."

"Gay! bachelor auction," Cooper chimes in.

"Which is the same thing as a bachelor auction. But fine, I will stay. If I bid and don't win the cash better be transferable though," he adds.

For a while, Blaine doesn't make a move to bid on anyone, pointedly ignoring Cooper's exasperated antics next to him.

"Will you just bid already?" Cooper finally bursts out, pointing up at the stage for emphasis.

"No," Blaine says calmly. And then, because he's afraid Cooper might break something with how loudly he sighs, Blaine adds, "I have my eye on the guy after this."

"The guy- oh," Cooper finishes lamely as the last guy - Nick walks off the stage and the next one walks on. "I should have known you went for the leaner type rather than the super muscled guys."

Blaine raises an eyebrow but keeps his gaze fixed on the stage as the man - Kurt apparently - is introduced. "And how exactly would you have known this?"

"Your sudden interest in fencing at age 12. Those guys are definitely not body builders."

"Yes because that is the only possible reason I could have been interested in fencing," Blaine replies dryly. He sees Cooper open his mouth to retort just as the auctioneer moves to start the bidding. "Shut up now please. I need to concentrate, Blaine grits out before grabbing his paddle. He is going to win this date damn it.

To Blaine's delight, he wins the date for $1,150 - an entire $100 below Coopers highest bid allowance. He also gets a grin and a wink from Kurt as he heads off stage. He doesn't get to meet Kurt for another 45 minutes however because he has to wait for the auction to be over.

When it finally (finally finally) ends, Blaine practically leaps out of his chair, making a beeline for the stage. Winners are supposed to "claim" their dates there when they hand over the money. Unfortunately, four men are already there so he has to wait.

He's both incredibly nervous about going on a date that he had to shell out money to even get in the first place, and really excited because aside from being incredibly good looking, the bio for Kurt in the program was perfect.

Each "bachelor" got to write their bio, and Kurt's is witty and makes him out to be a good match for Blaine. Sure, Kurt seems to have a stronger passion for fashion than Blaine does, but he doesn't think that will prevent them from hitting it off, seeing as how Blaine could definitely talk about fashion for hours. Besides, they both love musicals. They can't lose.

When he makes it to the front, Kurt appears wearing the same button down shirt and tight red pants he'd had on earlier. Blaine hands over his brothers credit card, shooting a nervous smile at Kurt. To his delight, the smile is quickly returned. He finishes paying and glances over at Kurt, wondering what happens next.

Kurt gestures over to the right and starts walking, Blaine following on the other side of the counter. When Kurt comes around the side to meet up with him, Blaine wipes his sweaty palms on his pants - hoping he's been discrete - gearing up to formally introduce himself to Kurt.

"Hi-"

"Cooper Anderson at your service," Cooper interrupts, sticking his hand out to Kurt.

"I-" Kurt glances between Blaine and Cooper. "Hello."

"This here is my baby brother Blaine," Cooper says, wrapping an arm around Blaine who glares at him angrily in return. "I want you to take good care of him. He hasn't been on a date in a while, so-"

"Cooper!" Blaine interrupts, shoving his arm off his shoulder and blushing.

"What?" he asks, while Kurt looks on, amused.

"You can go now," Blaine grits out. "I appreciate your attempt at helping, but I'm all set."

Cooper shrugs, dropping a hand on his shoulder, "If you say so! Just remember to-"

Blaine claps a hand over his mouth. "Bye Cooper!"

Cooper laughs, saluting them both before finally, thankfully, heading out the door without another word.

"Sorry about him," Blaine apologizes, rubbing the back of his neck. "He's just… yeah."

"Is he… Is your brother the Free Credit Ratings guy?"

"Oh god," Blaine groans. "You're supposed to recognize him from CSI or something, not that."

"Sorry," Kurt laughs, and Blaine feels butterflies surge in his stomach at the sound. "I'll try my best to sit through some of his more recent works," he says, mock serious.

Blaine grins, biting back a giggle. "As long as you don't make me watch any of them or talk about it on our date."

"Well, you're in charge of picking what we do on this date."

"Yeah, uh," Blaine rubs the back of his neck, stumbling a bit as someone brushes by on their way out. "How's this supposed to work anyways? I kind of just showed up with my brother thinking it was a typical charity dinner and then here we are…"

"Well," Kurt says. "You suggest a time and a place, and then I tell you whether or not it works for me. Once we work something out, we exchange phone numbers or emails to make sure we can contact each other if something goes wrong."

"And I pay for the date?"

"Yes," Kurt nods. "Do you think I'm made of money?"

"Do you think I'm made of money?" Blaine rebuts, raising his eyebrows. Kurt raises an eyebrow in return, as if to say 'well you did just dish out over $1,000 for this date.' "My brother paid! Oh god. That makes this whole thing sound even worse somehow."

"So… this leaves us…?" Kurt trails off, looking over at Blaine expectantly.

"Going on a date," Blaine says firmly. Kurt nods his agreement. "Any types of food we need to avoid?"

"As long as the restaurant provides enough food for me to feel full afterwards. I don't want any of this 'we're fancy so we only give you a taste of everything' nonsense."

"Okay," Blaine laughs. "How does Friday night work for you?"

"You've got yourself a date."

"Perfect. I'll, um, if you give me your number I can text you with the restaurant once I do a little research?"

"Deal." Blaine holds his phone out for Kurt to enter his number into. When he hands the phone back, Kurt doesn't let go for a moment. "I expect this date to be somewhere that is at least one step up from fast food."

"I make no promises," Blaine replies, only managing to keep his face straight for a second due to the horrified look that crosses Kurt's face. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. It won't be fast food."

Kurt eyes him warily. "It better not be. I'd have to declare you unsuitable and demand a new date."


	2. Nightbird: College AU Edition

Kurt wasn't entirely sure how it had happened, but somehow his ordinary Wednesday had turned into an attempted mugging, and now he was being walked home by a superhero. An actual superhero. He had, of course heard of Nightbird before - everyone in New York had, he was kind of famous - but he hadn't exactly expected to find himself in somewhat casual conversation with the man.

"So, Nightbird," he asked, "what do you do when you aren't out rescuing people?"

"I, uh," Nightbird coughed, clearing his throat. "Secret identity."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "What _can_ you tell me then? Favorite coffee order? Favorite movie? Where the idea for Nightbird came from? What _exactly_ your super powers are?"

Nightbird laughed, causing a pleasant flutter in Kurt's stomach. "Well, Nightbird doesn't drink coffee. He works strictly off water and hot chocolate. He does have a favorite movie though."

"Which is…?" Kurt prompted.

"Captain America."

"And does he always talk about himself in the third person?" Kurt asked, daring to nudge him in the side lightly as they turned the next corner.

"Sometimes," Nightbird replied, a small smile twitching across his lips. He lowered his voice, "It helps me keep it all separate in my mind."

"Should I be touched that you're telling me your secrets, or do you do this with all of your rescuees?"

Nightbird laughed, brushing their arms together. "Is rescuees a real word?"

"You're avoiding the question," Kurt accused.

"You should be touched that I'm telling you my secrets," Nightbird said, rolling his eyes as they walked. "And my superpowers are speed mixed with some intense martial arts training over the years."

"Speed like Superman speed?" Kurt asked, pausing by a light a block away from his apartment.

"No," Nightbird giggled. "I _wish_ I had Superman speed. I can move like five times faster than the average human without losing any of my precision though."

"Huh." Kurt replied, "So instead of using your powers to go to the Olympics, you're using them for the good of the city?"

"What can I say," Nightbird said, a definite blush coloring his cheeks. "I like being a good Samaritan. Besides, where's the fun in a competition if you greatly out match your competitors?"

"So you're one of those people who don't see any glory in winning if it's not a fair fight?"

Nightbird chuckled, "Sure, we can go with that."

To Kurt's dismay, they reached his building moments later. He'd been enjoying their conversation, and was a bit said to say goodbye, although he was looking forward to taking a shower and going to sleep after the mostly awful night he'd had.

"This is me," he sighed, gesturing to the door.

"Oh," Nightbird said, coming to a halt beside him. "I guess this is where I leave you then." He scuffed his foot on the ground lightly looking… disappointed.

"You can, uh, come in if you want?" Kurt asked, gesturing aimlessly at the door, not really expecting a yes, but hoping for one anyways.

Nightbird shook his head sadly, "I've got another hour or two of patrolling before I call it a night. Class in th-" He cut off quickly, looking like he wanted to smack himself.

Kurt waited a moment for him to speak before saying, "I didn't realize you taught a superhero class."

There was a long pause, during which Kurt was afraid Nightbird had misunderstood his joke, until Nightbird huffed out a laugh. "If only." He clapped a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "I'll see you around, okay? Be safe though! I don't want you getting mugged again." With a final nod to Kurt, he took off running down the street, leaving Kurt to open his door and wonder why that smile and those eyes felt so familiar.

Halfway through his shower a while later he was jolted out of his sleepy trance when he realized, he was reminded of _Blaine._ Blaine his partner in Intro to Theater who was never free for group work after 7pm and would sometimes show up to class looking like he'd been in a fight despite being the gentlest person Kurt had ever met.

—

Blaine trudged into his Intro to Theater class the next morning, coffee in hand, before glancing around the room and straightening his posture as he saw Kurt. Kurt, the boy who sat a few seats away from him and was always his partner when they had to do group work. Kurt who he had a crush on. Kurt who he'd saved from a mugging last night while fulfilling Nightbird's duties. He noticed Kurt's eyes on him and attempted to give him a normal smile and a small wave before sitting down in his usual seat.

"You look tired," Kurt commented, leaning across the empty space between them as Blaine began pulling his notebook out of his bag.

Blaine glanced up, "Yeah, I, uh, lots of homework to catch up on, you know." Blaine took a breath and met Kurt's eyes, "I have a paper due in my music theory class this afternoon."

Kurt gives him a once over before smiling. "Well, in celebration of finishing it on time, would you be interested in getting coffee with me after class? I'm sure you could use some more before sitting through one of Professor Bergman's lectures."

"_Please_," Blaine says in agreement before remembering that he should be trying to avoid Kurt for a few weeks at the very least on the off chance that he recognizes him as Nightbird.

Kurt grinned broadly as he packed his things up after class. He was kinda sorta going on a date with Blaine! His head shot up when he heard a throat clear next to him.

"You ready for coffee?"

Kurt nodded, standing up and hitching his bag over his shoulder with a smile. "I have another class in an hour, so does the place on the corner work for you?"

"Ooo yes, that place has the best scones," Blaine agreed as they exited the classroom.

Walking down the hall, Kurt started asking Blaine about his Music Theory essay in a poor attempt to not blurt out that he knew Blaine was Nightbird. Luckily, Blaine brought up Vogue, which sufficiently distracted Kurt.

"So," Kurt said as they sat down ten minutes later with their coffees and Blaine's scone. "What made you decide to go to New York for school?"

"Is this you asking for my life story?" Blaine teased, pausing to take a sip of his drink. "Honestly? I'm not really sure, I've just always wanted to be here, you know? Well – I say always, but there was a brief phase in my life when my grand plan was go to MIT and become an astronaut."

"Aww, I think every kid has that phase at some point."

Blaine laughed, blushing. "It was actually my plan like two years ago when I was freaking out about applying to colleges. But yeah, let's pretend it happened when I was 8 or 9, it's a lot more adorable that way."

Kurt lifted his coffee to his mouth to hid his smile. They should have done this a long time ago.

By the time they had finished their drinks, Kurt really needed to head for class. After exiting the shop, Kurt pulled Blaine into a quick hug. "Thank you for last night," he whispered in Blaine's ear. He felt Blaine tense for a moment, but before Blaine could say anything. Kurt kissed his cheek bolted down the street so he wouldn't be late for his next class.

—-

A few nights later, Kurt was in his room studying, when he heard a loud_thump_ outside his window. Jumping out of his seat, he cautiously approached the window. Living in New York, he was used to all of the noise at night, but this was different. This was _right_ outside his window. The window with the fire escape beneath it.

He crept closer to the window, wishing Rachel were home. She might not be very much help in any emergency that didn't involve singing, but she definitely had panicked screaming in the bag.

Kurt let out a shriek moments later when there was a knock on the window. Forget Rachel, he should have just called Blaine.

He stepped next the window, bracing himself against the wall as he peaked behind the curtain and- "_Nightbird_," he breathed out, slumping against the wall for a moment before opening the window, ready to not act as though he had been panicking moments before.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Kurt asked, a teasing grin on his face when Nightbird made eye contact.

Blaine looked down, fiddling with his cape before glancing back up and mumbling, "You know, don't you? About me."

Kurt opened the window wider, glad he hadn't found the time to put the screen in. "I'm pretty sure all of New York knows about Nightbird. It's difficult to miss a superhero taking up residence in your city." Blaine blinked at him through the mask, not even cracking a smile. Kurt sighed. "Yes, I know."

"And you haven't…. told anyone?"

Kurt shrugged. "It's not really my secret to tell, is it? Plus, I have a feeling that would hinder my chances with Blaine."

Nightbird stared at him in silence for a moment. Just as he was about to say something however, they're interrupted by a scream down the street. Nightbird glanced down, and then back up at Kurt.

Before Kurt could say a word, Nightbird – Blaine – was leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips. He was pulling away, and focusing his attention on the ground before Kurt could wrap his mind around what was happening.

"Wha-?"

Nightbird glanced back over at him, face softening. "Coffee tomorrow? We can – talk-" He was interrupted by angry shouting below. "You should really move to a safer neighborhood," he added.

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but before he could even get two words out, Blaine had swung over the railing and was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**The rest of this fic is posted with the same title, but as an independent fic because I added a few chapters.


	3. Three Nights at the Ball

Normally Kurt was beyond excited when there was an upcoming ball. It meant he could spend hours at a time immersed in designing and perfecting an outfit. This time however, a ball was the last thing he wanted. His 18th birthday was coming up, which meant that a series of balls would be thrown in his honor, with the hopes that he would find a romantic partner, or at least find a few candidates.

When he was younger, Kurt had dreamt of this extravagant celebration for his birthday. He'd dreamt that a prince from a neighboring country would decide to come, and they would dance the night away, fall in love, and get married. Now however, Kurt was faced with reality. He needed to find a partner to help support him as his dad stepped down from the throne – as he planned to do in three years time because of one too many health scares.

All of the princes he'd met over the years were douches, straight, or not close to his age. And all of the other Upperclass gay males that he had met were… well, many of them were just fine, but none of them sparked him in the way that he'd always dreamed about. But he had to take part in these balls, and he had to do it with a smile on his face because the country was counting on him.

So Kurt hoped that someone new would show up, and in the meantime he was going to make the themes for the three balls as classic romance as possible, starting with the masquerade ball.

Blaine had worked for the Hummel's since he'd turned fourteen three years ago. He had told his parents that he wanted the job of stable boy so that he could learn about horses, but the reality of the matter was that he just wanted to be closer to the castle. When he was seven, he'd met Prince Kurt at the mall – Blaine had temporarily escaped from his mom who was busy with Cooper, and Kurt had somehow managed to wander away from his body guards – and they'd ended up spending ten minutes discussing the bow ties that enthralled them both so much before either of their parents had noticed they'd gone missing and subsequently found them. A month later, Blaine had watched from his window as Kurt trudged slowly back from the cemetery were his mom had been buried the day before. Three years later, Blaine had heard someone singing on the street late at night, and had been shocked to see Kurt wandering by.

So by "closer to the castle" Blaine really meant that he wanted to be closer to Kurt. Not in a creepy stalker way. Just in a… well, because Kurt intrigued him and he wanted an opportunity to get to know him better type of way. Plus, he'd needed a job.

Unfortunately, working in the stables hadn't led to this. It had however taught Blaine a host of skills and horse knowledge, as well as providing him an in to the castle gossip. And an invitation to all three of Kurt's 18th Birthday Balls.

Apparently being friends with some of the higher ups in the castle staff warranted an invitation to the dances that were normally reserved for the filthy rich, fellow royalty, and close family friends.

Obviously Blaine intended on going, he just needed to scrape together a different outfit for each night and hope he didn't get kicked out when someone realized the huge oversight they'd made in inviting him.

The night of the first ball, Kurt settled his mask in place, and made a failed attempt at tamping down on the butterflies threatening to burst out of his stomach. For some reason, no one had gotten the message that this was not what he wanted. He wanted a slow courtship that didn't involve him constantly wondering if the other man was only interested because he was first in line to the throne.

Instead he had three evenings of people throwing themselves at him solely because of his lineage. Wonderful. At least he could hide behind his mask for a while.

Blaine stared up at the ornate ceiling of the ballroom, temporarily forgetting the mask he'd been fiddling with.

Too busy looking up, he managed to walk straight into someone who let out a loud "oomph."

"I am so sorry, oh my god," Blaine started hurriedly. "I was admiring the artwork on the ceiling and wasn't paying attention to where I was walking!" So much for staying under the radar. Two minutes in and he'd already walked straight into someone - a well off, fashionable someone if his outfit was anything to go by.

"I must admit, I was rather distracted myself. There wasn't- I didn't realize the cake would have, uh, the prince's face on it."

Blaine furrowed his brow, not sure why this boy was distracted by a face on a cake that was on the other side of the room. He considered asking, but decided he better not attract more attention to himself. "The fault was all mine," Blaine said with a small bow, before turning to walk towards the buffet.

"Wait," the boy called after him, an underlying command evident in his voice. Blaine paused, turning slowly and praying to any higher power that might exist, that he wasn't about to be thrown out. "If you're so insistent that the fault is yours, then I do believe you owe me a dance."

A laugh escaped Blaine's lips. "It would be my pleasure," he said, offering an arm out to the stranger, unable to believe his good luck. "I'm Blaine by the way," he added as they walked.

"Just Blaine? No title?" he asked, sounding a little thrown off.

Blaine shrugged, doing his best to pretend that he wasn't nervous. "I had the night off, and a friend knew I was dying to come, so she managed to get me a ticket." He drew in a breath, biting his bottom lip nervously.

Kurt merely shrugged, swinging out onto the dance floor. "Well 'just Blaine' my name is Friedrich."

Blaine waited a moment for him to add a title. When it became apparent that he wasn't planning to, Blaine teased, "I'm not sure if I should ask you about being named after a Von Trapp, or if I should say 'Just Friedrich? No title?'"

Kurt threw his head back, laughter spilling out as the two of them found their rhythm on the dance floor. "My mom loved the Sound of Music. And as for the title - tonight I am free from it."

"Very well, good sir," Blaine said lightly, curiosity about who Friedrich was bubbling under the surface. He couldn't remember ever hearing about a Friedrich, but it wasn't as though everyone came by the stables - Kurt certainly didn't stop by all that often (and of course, when he did, Blaine was never there).

When the song ended, Blaine attempted to politely bow out. Not because he wanted to be done dancing with Friedrich, but because he didn't want to overstay his welcome. He was also getting a little hungry, and wanted to take advantage of the free dinner.

Friedrich's arms tightened around him as Blaine went to take a step back. "One more dance?" he asked hopefully.

Relief swept through Blaine's body. "One more dance," he agreed. "After, you could join me for some dinner?" he asked, hoping he wasn't pushing his luck.

Friedrich glanced over Blaine's shoulder at the thrones across the room, seeming to mull over his answer. "Sure. I can't stay for too long though, otherwise my dad is going to interrupt and make me go say hi to some people."

"What's so bad about that?" Blaine asked at Kurt's grimace.

"Most of them are stuffy adults who only want to talk about climbing the social ladder and how the poor are lazy and don't deserve help from the government." Kurt rolled his eyes. "They've never spent a day of their lives hungry and don't care to have a little bit of empathy for anyone 'below' them."

"Does your dad know you hate them?" Blaine asked, as they rotated slowly.

"Yup," Kurt said dully. "I still have to 'play nice' and say hi to them though. So I figure if I do that before he bothers me, I can make it quick."

"If you want, I can try to rescue you from one if it goes on too long," Blaine offered, hoping that Friedrich would take him up on the offer because he really wanted to spend more time with him.

Friedrich sighed, "Don't worry about that. I can come find you when I'm done though?" he asked hopefully.

Blaine grinned, nodding as his fingers tightened, pulling the smooth fabric of Friedrich's suit.

An hour after he had left Blaine, Kurt finally managed to extricate himself from his diplomatic duties. Looking around the room, he tried to spot Blaine's bright yellow jacket in the sea of colors.

Finally, he found him sitting not to far from the table Kurt had left him at. Only now, he wasn't alone. Someone was talking to him. A male someone who looked like he was flirting with Blaine.

Kurt sped up. No way was he letting someone steal Blaine away from him. He was the only person Kurt had found so far tonight that he would be willing to entertain the idea of marriage with.

At the very least he needed _someone_ to spend the next two nights with who wasn't here solely to try to marry royalty. Unless he'd worked out Kurt's not entirely discrete disguise.

"There you are!" Kurt said, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder as he reached him. Blaine looked up from his conversation, smile blooming on his face as his eyes met Kurt's. "Who's this?"

"Oh! Um, Friedrich, this is Sam, son of Lord Evans. Sam, this is Friedrich."

"It's nice to meet you," Kurt replied politely, reaching out to shake Sam's hand. "How do you two know each other?" he asked.

Sam looked like he was going to reply, but Blaine jumped in first. "We met a few years ago when I stumbled upon him arguing with his then girlfriend. I gave him some advice, and we've been friends ever since."

Kurt tried to bite back on his smile at the word 'girlfriend'. Maybe Sam wasn't going to try to steal Blaine away then. Kurt was too busy looking at Blaine to notice the raised eyebrow Sam shot at Blaine before he got up from the table.

"Well, I'll be off then. You two have fun. And you," Sam directed at Kurt, "treat my boy right or else I'll have to come after you."

Kurt nodded, trying not to laugh because Sam being the son of a Lord gave him little power over a prince. "It was nice to meet you Sam."

"So how were the stuffy adults?" Blaine asked as Kurt plopped down into the seat next to him.

"They weren't terrible, but I'd much rather have been over here with you," Kurt replied, stealing a grape from Blaine's plate, and missing him blush.

"Well, you didn't miss all that much. I ate some food, had to inform a girl who wanted to dance that I'm gay, and then chatted with Sam for a little while."

"Sounds like a lot more fun than I had."

Blaine laughed, grabbing a few more grapes before standing up. "Well, we could dance some more and rid you of these awful memories?"

"I knew there was a reason I decided to stick with you tonight."

At midnight, Blaine knew he had to leave. The ball was still going to continue for another hour, but he had to work bright and early in the morning, and if he stayed any later, he probably wouldn't be able to function properly.

After one final dance together, Friedrich walked him to the entrance. "You'll be here again tomorrow, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Blaine said. "Does this mean I can see you again?"

Friedrich nodded, looking nervous. "How about we meet at 7 tomorrow, over by that pillar," he pointed to one near where they had first bumped into each other. "That way we're sure to find each other without masks?"

"Can I…" Blaine took a breath, hoping he wasn't pushing his luck. "Can I kiss you goodnight?"

Friedrich sucked in a breath before grabbing Blaine's hand in his, pulling him out of the ballroom and around the corner. "Yes."

"Not allowed to kiss in the ballroom?"

"Just didn't want to have our first kiss be in eyesight of my dad," he replied, blush staining his cheeks. "...Are you going to kiss me now?"

"What? Oh! Yes." Blaine leaned forward slowly, shifting up onto his toes. He'd never actually kissed a boy before. As their lips met, Friedrich stepped closer, wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist, so that their chests were flush.

After a long dizzying moment of lips on lips and bodies touching what felt like everywhere, Blaine pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Friedrich nodded, teeth digging into his bottom lip. "Tomorrow."

Blaine grinned, giving Friedrich one more kiss before turning to go. "Goodnight!"

**The Morning After**

"How was the ball?" Tina asked when Blaine showed up in the kitchens during his lunch break.

Blaine shrugged, trying to play it cool before bursting out in a grin.

"That good?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and beaming.

"I may have met someone," he replied coyly, grabbing a plate of food.

She squealed as they both sat down at a table. "Tell. Me. everything."

He rolled his eyes affectionately. "His name's Friedrich, and I didn't get a good look at his face because of his mask, but he has really good hair and brilliant blue eyes." He sighed wistfully. "he's also quite the dancer."

"How'd you meet?" she demanded excitedly while he started shovelling food into his mouth in the most gentlemanly way he could manage. "Did you ask him to dance. Did he ask you? YOu did spend longer than a dance together, right? We don't need a repeat of Eric.

Blaine winced. "We bumped into each other," he smiled to himself at the memory. "And then we pretty much stuck together for the rest of the night. It was _amazing_, Tina," he gushed. "I had _hoped_ something like this would happen, but I never dreamed-"

"Are you seeing him again tonight?" Tina interrupted, grabbing his hand.

"We're meeting at the ball!" I'm going to ask him out. I might actually have a boyfriend! And he's _perfect_."

Does this mean I won't have to listen to your dreams about Prince Kurt anymore?"

Blaine was too happy to even bother glaring at her. "Probably," he sighed contentedly.

"So does this Friedrich have a title? He does, doesn't he? Where's he from?" Blaine frowned. "I think he has a title… he didn't want to talk about it though." He shrugged, "I'll find out tonight I guess. It doesn't really matter."

"It does if he lives far away!"

"I don't think he does," Blaine pondered, taking a final bite of his pasta. "He didn't have an accent or anything and he seemed to know a good number of people that were there…" He set his fork down, pushing his empty plate to the center of the table. "I can't think of any Friedrich's from around here though."

Tina patted his hand comfortingly. "He could have given you a false name because he wanted to hide his identity better. It sounds like that may've been his intention by not telling you his title either."

"He did have quite the disdain for people who only wanted to talk because it might boost their social standing." Blaine sighed, "I'll find out tonight. Speaking of- I better get going if I want Marcus to let me out of work early."

"Good luck!" Tina said, pulling him into a hug once he'd stood up. "Report back tomorrow."

"Only if you tell me how your date with Mike went. Don't think I've forgotten!"

"Deal," she grinned. "See you tomorrow."

He waved to her, hurrying out of the kitchen. His anticipation for the evening was building, but he still had several hours of work to lug through before he could even get ready.

**Dance #2**

Blaine arrived at the ball later than he'd intended to the next evening. He'd lost track of time grooming the horses and had then needed to rush through getting ready for the ball in order to make it in time to meet Friedrich. He'd wanted to get there a little earlier, but that clearly wasn't going to happen.

As he entered the hall, Blaine gave the decorations a cursory glance before heading straight to the pillar they'd agreed to meet at in five minutes time.

His footsteps slowed as the pillar came completely into view. _Prince Kurt_ was standing there. He was leaning against the pillar. Alone. Looking around the room as though hoping to spot someone. Blaine stopped walking. He must have missed the clues because of the excitement of the evening. Friedrich and Kurt were definitely the same person. That much was evident by Prince Kurt's stance and the way his mouth twitched when he spotted something amusing across the room.

Taking a calming breath, Blaine walked the final twenty feet to Kurt, doing his best to swallow his nerves. What would Kurt think when he found out Blaine worked in his stables. Oh god. Don't think about that, Blaine. Figure out what you're going to say in to him in three seconds!

The Prince's attention was focused on the other side of the room, where the King and Queen were talking, heads tilted together. With a sudden surge of courage, Blaine used this to his advantage. He sidled up to Kurt, standing a little bit behind him, before leaning forward so that his mouth was close to Kurt's right ear. Conversationally but quietly, he said "So, the Sound of Music?" Kurt jumped, letting out a small shriek before whirling around and clapping a hand to his chest.

"Jesus. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," he scolded. He was smiling though so Blaine knew he hadn't ruined anything yet. "Would I be correct in assuming you're Blaine?"

"Yes." Blaine said quickly. "And I do believe that you're _Prince Kurt_, not Friedrich." he accused playfully.

"Guilty," Kurt shrugged, sounding apologetic, but not actually looking very sorry.

There was a momentary silence as Blaine's mind reeled with the fact that it had been the _Prince_ he'd spent all night with last night. Luckily, the silence didn't last long.

"I believe you promised me another dance last night," Kurt said, arm held out confidently. His gaze screamed nerves however as the two of them - well, Kurt mainly - began to gather more attention from the people around them.

Blaine instinctively placed his hand on Kurt's arm, nodding. "I certainly did."

"What?" Kurt finally asked after they had moved off the dance floor during because Blaine kept just _looking _at him.

"Nothing," Blaine said quickly, trying to not look guilty but failing miserably.

Kurt gave him a pointed look.

There was silence for a moment, and then- "I feel like I'm not supposed to be here," Blaine confessed. Kurt tilted his head, unsure how to respond to that. "I'm- I work in your stables, Kurt. I don't exactly fit in here. Let alone belong with _you_."

"Excuse me?" Kurt said, taken aback.

"Come on Kurt," Blaine whined. "You're the crown prince. My family and I barely have enough money to pay for me to go to college. We're not exactly a perfect match."

"Oh," Kurt said dumbly. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that. I didn't mean to- I don't know." He shook his head, laughing at himself a little. "I forgot about titles and everything for a minute and - I'm not sure what I was thinking, but when you said you didn't belong with me I thought you meant that as an insult."

Blaine laughed, "I can't imagine anyone _not_ wanting you."

"Plenty of people only want me because I'm heir to the throne."

Blaine frowned, and then a look of realization crossed his face. "So _that's_ why you chose a masquerade for the first ball."

"Yeah, although I'm beginning to think it wouldn't've been necessary in your case."

"I don't know," Blaine blushed. "I was- I mean, I had hoped for a chance to talk to you, but I'm not sure I would have had the courage to speak if I'd been able to tell who you were."

"I was supposed to dance with every eligible male at the ball, but I told my dad 'no way in hell.' Some of the men here have no class and think copping a feel is cute. The only way I managed to persuade my dad not to impose that particular tradition was with the masquerade.

"He didn't want you to dance with everyone anyways?"

"Well, he did, so I danced with some people until I bumped into you. After that I figured why waste my time on anyone else," he concluded, glancing away nervously as his face burned.

Blaine flushed, rather pleased with himself. "I'm…" he didn't know what to say. "I'm glad we bumped into each other then. _Really_ glad actually."

Kurt grinned. "Good. I'm glad that's settled then because I think it's time we get some dinner before I go show you off on the dance floor some more."

People had been steadily drifting out of the ballroom for an hour, heading back home for the night, when Blaine finally decided it was time for him to stop dancing with Kurt and get going. He didn't particularly _want_ to leave (although he definitely needed to sit down and digest his night), but he didn't relish the idea of having to meet Kurt's parents because they were the last two left in the hall. Luckily, he didn't have work the next day, but he did also want to get some things done before the final ball the following evening.

He lifted his head from where it'd been resting on Kurt's shoulder as they moved slowly to the music. "I should get going when this song ends."

Kurt blinked as though coming back to himself. "But it's only…" he glanced around the room, eyes landing on the clock. "Oh. It's one in the morning."

Blaine laughed quietly, "That it is."

Suddenly, Kurt was pulling back, a mildly horrified look on his face. "Do you have work tomorrow?"

"No, no," Blaine said with a shake of his head, lips twitching up at the concern Kurt was showing. "The ball seems to be ending though and I promised a friend I'd meet up with him for lunch so I should probably head out."

Kurt sighed. "Can I walk you home?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "You're a Prince, Kurt."

"And…?"

"And I live outside the palace, so you'd presumably need guards…"

"Oh. Right," Kurt rolled his eyes at himself. "Forgot about that."

"You can walk me out if you want?"

"Yes." The song came to a close, "Let's do that." Kurt stepped away and held out an arm for Blaine.

"Are you this formal with all your suitors?" Blaine asked, placing a hand on Kurt's arm before they began walking towards the door.

Kurt opened and closed his mouth wordlessly for a moment. "I… There never have been other suitors. Are you my suitor?"

Blaine laughed, tucking himself a bit closer to Kurt as they approached the door, a cool breeze blowing in. "I think you could probably call me that."

They reached the door, and Blaine turned. "Am I allowed to kiss you goodnight?"

"Are you-" Kurt shook his head with a smile. "Of course." He leaned in then, heart pounding loudly in his chest, pressing his lips to Blaine's before Blaine had the chance to do so himself. "Goodnight Blaine," he murmured against his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

**Dance #3**

"H-"

"My parents want to meet you," Kurt interrupted in a rush.

Blaine's smile faltered. "Oh- um. Should my parents be meeting you too?" he asked, brow furrowed.

"Are your parents here?" Kurt asked, glancing around.

"...No." Blaine looked behind Kurt, eyes landing on the thrones across the room. "Oh! Right. _Your_ parents. You want me to meet the King and Queen. Oh god."

Kurt rolled his eyes but moved to hold Blaine's hand, fingers twining together. "Yes, the King and Queen. Come on," he tugged at Blaine's hand, pulling him from where he was standing immobile in the entryway. "They're not that scary. They just want to meet the boy I've been spending so much time with."

"What if they hate me?" he asked, taking a tentative step forward all the same.

"I don't think it's possible to hate you," Kurt said, squeezing his hand. Blaine still looked worried though so as they started walking again he added, "They just want me to be happy, so even if they, for some crazy absurd reason, don't like you, they'll give you a fair chance for my sake."

"But I'm not..." Blaine trailed off.

"You're not…?" Kurt asked, slowing down as they got nearer to the thrones.

"I'm not _royalty_. I'm not even Upper Class. I'm not exactly a good match for the Prince."

"This is the 21st century Blaine, Prince's can marry whomever they want unless their candidate has a lengthy criminal background." He paused, turning to really look at Blaine. "So unless you have some criminal infractions you need to tell me about, you're going to pass that test. Besides, when I talked to my dad about you, he was thrilled that I'd found someone." Kurt paused, grimacing. "And then he did a victory dance because he'd been right about these balls not being a complete waste of time."

Blaine laughed, tension draining out of him. "Okay, let's do this then." They started walking towards the thrones again. "We can dance afterwards, right?"

Blaine bowed to both the King and Queen when he and Kurt reached their thrones. He wasn't entirely sure what the protocol was when meeting your boyfriend's(?) parents. Especially when they happened to be in charge of the country. Tradition and formality seemed like a decent safety net to fall back on.

When Blaine looked up again, he saw King Burt glancing between the two of them, smiling slightly. "So this is him?" he asked Kurt, sizing Blaine up.

"Can we at least _pretend_ we're civilized so I can introduce him to you before you try to be embarrassing?" Kurt asked, looking mildly exasperated.

Burt rolled his eyes but nodded. "Go ahead."

"Thank you," Kurt replied tartly before a smile swept onto his face. "Dad, Carole, this is Blaine. Blaine, these are my parents."

Queen Carole stood up to shake Blaine's hand. "You can call me Carole."

Blaine's eyes widened. Much of the ceremony involved with royalty had faded over the centuries, but it was still a big deal to be allowed to drop the formal title, particularly when they had just met.

King Burt quickly followed suit, giving Blaine a firm handshake and saying, "You can call me Burt."

One of the palace workers - not one Blaine knew - came by with two chairs so that Blaine and Kurt could sit and talk to the King and Queen more comfortably.

"Kurt told us that you work in the palace?" Carole asked kindly.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "Yeah- um, I work in the stables. I actually started doing some apprentice work with the blacksmith recently too. I know it's kind of a dying art, and it's likely not a good career path, but I want to learn all the aspects of running the stables."

"How old are you?" Burt interjected.

"Seventeen, sir," Blaine replied, nervous tremor causing his voice to crack a little.

"School?" Burt's eyes narrowed.

"Yes?" Blaine said, confused. After a moment it clicked. "Oh! yes. I have one more year of high school to complete. After that I'll probably try to get more hours at the stables and look into colleges in the area."

"No plans to go to college immediately?"

"Dad," Kurt interrupted with a glare. "Don't badger him."

Blaine reached out, putting a hand on top of Kurt's. "I don't mind. He's not asking me anything that my relatives haven't." He focused on Burt again. "My family doesn't have the money to send me to school full time. I've done my best to save up over the years, but it's not enough to carry me through four years of school. My goal is to get it done in a little under five years, while working 30 or so hours a week."

Burt nodded thoughtfully. "Make sure you apply for some scholarships. There's actually one geared towards palace workers kids, but you should be able to make a case for it as a a palace worker yourself."

"Oh," Blaine blinked, pleasantly taken aback by this encouragement. "I'll, uh, I'll do that."

Burt gave him an approving nod before their conversation -much to Blaine's relief- shifted to more casual topics.

Two hours later, and not only had Kurt barely left his side, he'd pulled Blaine through a side door and into a garden. This meant they were finally (_finally_) alone.

Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's as they walked.

Once they'd reached Kurt's apparent destination (a swinging bench in a far corner), silence fell between them.

They sat, swinging gently on the bench, staring at the stars for a long while before Blaine finally shifted. He slid over, closing the remaining distance between him and Kurt, moving until he was snug against Kurt, Kurt's arm moving up and around him automatically.

It made him feel safe enough to bring up the first time they'd met.

"You probably don't remember this at all, but we met before Thursday," Blaine said into the quiet night.

"I…" Kurt looked pensive. "I don't remember that," Kurt said, pulling his head back a little to get a better look at Blaine.

"It was when I was seven. You were eight." Blaine rubbed his thumb over the fabric of Kurt's shirt - their suit jackets having been tossed aside long ago. "I don't remember most of the details obviously, but we were both shopping at the mall, and must have given our guardians the slip, because we ended up alone together in front of a bowtie display." He paused, chuckling. He was taken by surprise when Kurt picked up the story.

"Everyone was really mad at me and I couldn't understand why." Blaine looked up to see Kurt's brow furrowed a little, a far off look in his eyes. "That was when I first began to learn what being a prince truly meant." There was a long pause, Blaine unsure what to say. "Those bowties were enthralling though." He pulled Blaine a little closer, "And it was nice to finally find a boy who was just as interested in them as I was."

"I spent weeks begging my mom to buy me one. She eventually surprised me with one for Christmas." He paused, drawing in a fortifying breath. "It's the one I wore tonight actually."

Kurt's fingers immediately went to Blaine's throat, gently tugging at the bowtie until it came loose. Once Kurt had slipped it from his neck to get a closer look, Blaine started laughing.

"What?" Kurt asked, glancing around for the source of his sudden glee. "What?" he said again, more sharply because he couldn't find the source.

Blaine shook his head, getting his laughter under control. "Nothing- just- well." He gave a sheepish little shrug. "His Royal Highness Kurt Hummel, Crown Prince of Ohio is undressing me in his garden."

Kurt stared at him for a long moment before bursting out laughing too. "You are _so_ weird. Why am I out here with you again? There's a whole host of eligible bachelors in there who would _love_ to bag a prince."

Blaine pulled away a little so he could see Kurt's face more easily. "They'd probably have more luck if they tried to woo him instead."

Kurt grinned toothily for a moment before letting out a sigh. "My dad's going to be insufferable for weeks after this. I swore these balls would lead nowhere, but…" he glanced at Blaine, blushing. "I didn't expect to find anyone, let alone _crash into_, well, you."

"Believe me, I did not intend for this to happen either," Blaine laughed.

"I don't hear you complaining about it."

"Mmm," Blaine nodded. "I'm not really sure what I'd have to complain about. If anyone should be complaining, it's you."

"Why exactly would I be complaining?"

"Because I get a status bump out of this and the potential of being a member of the royal family. All you get is, well, me."

Kurt kissed him on the lips softly. "Sounds like a deal to me."

Blaine blushed. "So, um, how exactly does this work?"

"How does what work?" Kurt asked, staring at his mouth. "Kissing?"

"No!" he said, nudging Kurt's shoulder with a laugh. "Us. This whole 'Find the Prince a Husband!' series of dances."

Kurt shrugged, averting his gaze. "I'm not really sure to be honest. I think… It's not like it used to be where there'd be a marriage proposal at the third ball and then a wedding within two months."

"I do know that much Kurt," Blaine said, trying to catch Kurt's gaze. "But- for us. We can- Can I take you out on a date after this?"

"Tonight?" Kurt asked, head whipping up in surprise.

A laugh startled out of Blaine "I was thinking more like… a coffee date tomorrow afternoon or something."

"Yes."

"Yes?" Blaine asked in surprise - this was easier than he'd thought it would be.

"Well, as long as I can call you my boyfriend," he said, blushing lightly, timid smile on his face.

Blaine surged forward, right hand moving to pull Kurt closer as he kissed him.

"Yes," he panted when they broke apart minutes later, "I would love nothing more."

A door opened and voices drifted into the garden.

"We should probably rejoin the festivities," Kurt said unenthusiastically.

Blaine kissed him softly before straightening up in his seat. "After you my Prince."

Kurt snorted, pushing Blaine's shoulder lightly. "Idiot." The footsteps and voices of the couple who had entered the garden came closer. He sighed. "Okay. Let's go."

Blaine stood up, holding out a hand for Kurt to take. "Come on, we should go back in before I decide I don't mind kissing you in front of strangers."

"How are you ever going to get married if you can't kiss someone in front of strangers?" Kurt teased, standing up and taking his hand.

"I swear I will propose to you in the middle of the ball," he threatened jokingly.

They headed towards the door. "I'd love to see you try."


	4. Fake Relationship AU

**Movie stars!Kurt and Blaine**

* * *

Blaine walks into Kurt's trailer, throwing a tabloid on the table. Putting his phone down, Kurt looks up at the intrusion, stomach swooping as he realize it's Blaine - his dreamy costar in his latest movie.

He raises an eyebrow in question. They drop by each other's trailers every so often, but usually Blaine knocks.

"I had to bring you the news," Blaine nods at the tabloid, "When were you going to tell me that we're dating?" He laughs, joining Kurt on the couch, choosing to sit close enough that their knees brushing despite the spaciousness of the couch.

Kurt picks up the magazine, eyes widening as he sees a shot of him and Blaine - one that must've been taken when they were living the set together - in the corner with the headline_ "Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel in the Closet about their Relationship?"_ emblazoned above it. He flips to page fifteen and starts reading out loud.

"_Are movie stars Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel secretly dating? Our sources tell us they are!_" Kurt laughs, looking over at Blaine. "Who are their sources supposed to be exactly."

The corner of Blaine's mouth twitches up. "They probably just pretended to have a secret source. It's not like anyone's going to catch up on that." Blaine nudges Kurt with his knee. "Keep reading!"

"Okay, okay!" Kurt rolls his eyes. He finds his place on the page again. _"After a week of filming in Hawaii, the two are reportedly inseparable on set. While both actors are publicly out, the two refuse to speak to the press about their personal life_. _Will they be able to keep this secret hidden when they go out to promote their movie in six months?_ Ah yes," Kurt remarks sarcastically, "I forgot that it was a crime to want to protect your personal life."

"The world has to validate all of your relationship!" Blaine jokes in return, "It's the key to life."

Kurt tosses the tabloid back on to the table. "I'm just glad someone else is keeping track of my romantic life for me."

Blaine smiles, leaning towards him. "Want to have some fun with the paps tonight when we all hit the bar?"

Grinning, Kurt nods, ignoring the voice that tells him this is a _bad_ idea. Especially considering his crush on Blaine. "My publicist probably won't be amused, but I'm in."

Blaine squeezes his thigh once before standing up, turning to look at Kurt as he moves towards the door. "So I'll swing by your trailer after work?"

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly. "I expect some romance, mister. Just because you're my _fake _boyfriend doesn't mean I don't have standards."

Chuckling, Blaine opens the door, bright sunlight pouring in around him. "Not even five minutes into our relationship and you're already making demands." Blaine shakes his head. "Tsk, tsk. What would your father think?"

Kurt throws a wad of paper at him. "Go! I have things to do before our next scene."

* * *

Two Months Later

Walking into Kurt's trailer, Blaine flops down on his couch. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

Kurt blinks. "Do… what? The movie? We've got like a week left."

"No!" Blaine sits up, crossing his legs before glancing over at Kurt who's in his little kitchen area. "Our 'relationship,'" he says, putting air quotes around the word.

Turning, Kurt puts the spoon he was holding into the sink. "You're breaking up with me?"

"How could I be? We aren't _really_ dating."

"Oh. Right." He swallows, raises an eyebrow in an attempt at nonchalance, a little startled by how upset he is about this. "So you're ending our fake relationship?"

Blaine falls back against the couch. "Yes," he hugs a pillow to his chest.

"Can I-" Kurt hesitates. "Can I ask why? I thought it was working for both of us. The movie producers, the media- they've been eating it up."

Blaine sighs, rolling over so he can look at Kurt. "I know. I just- I hate lying and I-" he blushes, avoiding eye contact.

"You what?" Kurt asks, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine picks at the hem of his shirt. "It's confusing," he mumbles.

"It's- what?"

"Confusing," Blaine responds, finally sitting up again and looking Kurt in the eyes. "It's been two months and I know we did this to ourselves. It was _my_ idea, but I don't know what's real and what's not anymore and I just-" he takes a breath. "I need to know."

"Need to know… what?"

"What's real." Blaine takes a breath, fiddling with the hem of his shirt for a moment as Kurt waits him out. "I feel like- the last few weeks… maybe it's just me, but things changed." He scratches at the back of his neck, blush blossoming on his cheeks. "The other night at the bar- it didn't feel like pretending. I- I wasn't pretending."

Kurt stares. He'd _hoped_ Blaine felt the same, but he never actually _thought_-

"I should, um," Blaine stands up. "Go?"

He's stepping towards the door when Kurt finally gets his brain and mouth to communicate. "I wasn't either," he blurts.

Blaine freezes.

"I kept forgetting too," Kurt adds. "I-"

"Go on a date with me? A real date."

"Like at a restaurant? You really want to have our first date somewhere where someone might recognize us?" Kurt pauses, stepping towards Blaine. "If that's what you want it's still a yes, but… maybe we could go somewhere more private?"

Blaine moves closer, eyebrow raised teasingly. "Are you propositioning me Mr. Hummel," he flirts.

"Oh my god," Kurt laughs, stomach swooping at Blaine's tone. "Maybe," he blushes. "That wasn't my intent, but who knows, after a nice home cooked meal at your house…"

Blaine beams, stepping into Kurt's personal space now. "Whatever you want, as long as I can kiss you now."

Kurt's leaning forward, eyes closed, when there's a loud knock on his door. He jumps backward, startled.

"Mr. Hummel? You're needed on set in two minutes."

"Oh- Okay," Kurt stammers, eyes on Blaine who's sending him a smoldering look.

"Is Mr. Anderson in there too? He's needed as well," the woman calls.

"Yeah- Yes. He's here. We'll be right out." He swallows, lowering his voice as he looks back at Blaine. "Rain check?"


	5. Accidental Marriage

"And where have you been all night?" Blaine teased, glancing over his shoulder as Sam entered their apartment.

"I don't know dude," he groaned, falling face first onto the couch. "I woke up at some girls apartment. So obviously I snuck out because no _way_ was I going to deal with _that_ awkwardness. But then I found this," he slammed a piece of paper onto the coffee table, "in my coat pocket on the way home."

"What is it?" Blaine asked, barely looking over at him because his attention was on flipping the pancakes he was making.

There was another groan from behind him. "I can't look at it. I can't I'm going to start throwing up again if I do."

"What? Did you kill someone?" Blaine asked, turning the stove off and heading to the sink to wash his hands.

"I wish."

Blaine stacked three pancakes on a plate before walking the ten steps it took to get to Sam. He sat down next to him, "Here, I'll trade you." Blaine set the pancakes down in front of Sam before grabbing the paper he'd thrown.

CERTIFICATE OF MARRIAGE

Blaine inhaled sharply, accidentally sending himself into a coughing fit when he choked on saliva. By the time his breathing returned to normal, Sam had eaten half of the pancakes.

Blaine stared at the paper a moment longer, eyes darting around it to pick out the names "Sam Evans," and "Rachel Berry" where the couples names should be, as well as a few witnesses whom he'd never met before.

"You got _married_?!" he finally burst out. "Just yesterday you were going on about how great it is to be single!" He glanced back down at the certificate before tossing it back onto the table. "Who even is Rachel?"

Sam shoveled the last pancake into his mouth, slumping backwards once more. "I don't know. I got super drunk, got married, and then woke up in someone else's bed. It's like The Hangover or something but _not fun_. Oh god," he moaned. "I have to talk to her, don't I? She probably doesn't know, and we need this undone, but I just _snuck out_."

"The sooner you go over there and tell her, the better," Blaine said, because he knew Sam would spend ages not telling her otherwise.

"You go," Sam pleaded.

Blaine let out a laugh. "You want me to go find the girl _you_ accidentally married, when, not only have I never met her, _she has no idea you're married?_"

"...please?"

Blaine sighed. "Go shower and change. I'll go with you."

* * *

After getting lost not once, but twice, they finally managed to locate the correct apartment building.

They reached the fifth floor of the building after following someone in, only for Sam to come to a halt.

Blaine shot him a look. "Alright… which one's hers?"

"I don't know dude, but it took me a few minutes to find the stairs on my way out."

Blaine groaned, "Well, you better start knocking on doors asking for Rachel then."

"What if I just stay married to her?" Sam pleaded as Blaine attempted to drag him forward.

"You can't just-" Sam clapped a hand over Blaine's mouth. Blaine glared at him indignantly, preparing to bite him as Sam's eyes travelled down the hallway.

"Shut up, I think that's her singing. I vaguely remember her singing at some point. Karaoke maybe?"

Blaine pulled Sam's hand off his mouth. "First of all, _ew_, please start washing your hands more often. Second of all, if that's her voice, let's go figure out which apartment's hers!" he said, beginning to pull Sam towards the sound.

When they reached the door, Sam knocked before immediately panicking. "What am I supposed to say?" he hissed at Blaine. As footsteps approached the door, Sam bolted down the hallway, leaving Blaine to smile awkwardly at the (wow, really hot) guy who answered the door. Fuck. Did Sam hook up with someone who was married?

"You're not Rachel," Blaine said dumbly as he stared at the man.

"Observant," the man raised an eyebrow before turning to shout, "Rachel! You have a gentleman caller!"

"Not so loud," he heard a woman groan. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Oh," Blaine was quick to say, while still preening a little at being called a 'gentleman' even if it was tinged with sarcasm. "It's not actually me that's here to see her, it's-" he glanced down the hall to see Sam skulking at the end of it. "My friend Sam. Sam?" he called, raising his voice.

There was silence for a moment before Blaine heard a sigh, "Fine."

By the time Sam reached the door, Rachel was standing there as well, Kurt surveying the situation with a bemused smile on his face.

"Um, hi," Sam said with an awkward wave.

Rachel crossed her arms. "I assumed when you snuck out that you didn't plan on coming back."

"I didn't," blurted Sam. Blaine cringed, but glanced behind Rachel at the sound of a laugh. Kurt met his gaze and grinned.

"Seeing as how this doesn't seem to concern us, would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?" Kurt asked.

For a moment, Blaine considered declining. A small part of him had been greatly looking forward to seeing Sam's conversation with Rachel play out. Instead, he decided to follow Kurt to the kitchen. It wasn't every day that a stunning guy asked him into his apartment for coffee.

The apartment apparently had no walls though, so despite being in the kitchen, Blaine could hear Sam's awkward attempts to explain why he had returned.

Kurt gestured at a seat while he moved over to the coffee pot.

"So," Kurt started, when he'd settled down in his seat, passing a mug to Blaine. "Does your friend do this kind of thing often?"

Blaine blinked, looking up from where his gaze had been focused on the way Kurt's fingers wrapped around his mug. "Do wha- oh! No. Well, the one nightstand thing he does, but the-"

"We're married!?" Rachel's shriek cut him off.

Kurt's eyes bulged as Blaine laughed a little. "This is the first time he's gotten married."

"_They got married?"_ Kurt hissed. "Is that even legal?"

"…Wouldn't it be?"

"There's usually some sort of waiting period isn't there?"

Blaine pulled out his phone while Sam and Rachel continued freaking out. After a quick google search, he pushed the phone across the table to Kurt. "Twenty four hours."

"Oh thank _god_," Kurt sighed in relief.

"_I can't be married!"_ Rachel shouted.

"Rachel!" Kurt tried to interrupt. "_Guys_!" he called out again when Sam and Rachel ignored him.

"Sam!" Blaine tried.

"My parents are going to kill me! I don't have time to be a _husband-"_

"We are _not _staying married," Rachel interrupted.

Kurt turned back to Blaine, "Apparently they don't want our help."

Blaine laughed. "I was tired of pretending to be Sam's parent anyway." He glanced down at the table before meeting Kurt's eyes and feigning confidence. "What do you say we get out of here? Maybe grab some food?"

Kurt looked at him, gaze calculating before he nodded, standing up. "You definitely owe me lunch at the very least for dropping by so early with a bombshell. Unless-" Blaine, who had been pushing his chair back in, paused. "You don't have any ex-wives from past one-night stands do you?"

Blaine grinned, fairly certain this was Kurt's way of asking if he was gay. "Not really my thing."

"Meaning?" Kurt asked as they headed for the door, scooting around Rachel and Sam who were still standing just inside the door, panicking at each other.

"I'm not a one-night stand type of guy. Nor do I have any plans to find a wife." Kurt glanced over at him. "I'm gay."

He saw Kurt smile and had to bite down on a grin of his own. "Any husbands?"

"Not yet. I need a boyfriend who sticks around for more than a few months first."

They headed down the stairs. "That's what happens when you date people with poor taste," Kurt remarked. "Unless it's your roommate that's scaring them off."

"Oh, it's me scaring them off." Blaine let out a bitter laugh. "Apparently wanting to be exclusive or go on actual dates is asking too much."

"Maybe it's_ your_ taste that's the issue."

"Hey!" Blaine said, a little insulted. Kurt might be hot, but that didn't excuse rudeness.

"I just meant that you might be picking the wrong guys to date. Maybe I can help you with that if you take me somewhere nice enough," Kurt winked at him as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Blaine laughed, "If this is your way of trying to _flatter_ me-" stomach fluttering.

Kurt shrugged, holding the door open for him as they walked outside. "Maybe I just want a good lunch."

"Well if I can't set the bar too high before I even ask you on a-" Blaine's eyes widened. _Whoops_.

"Ask me on a…?" Kurt prompted, eyebrow raised.

"Ummmm," Blaine blushed. "I'm getting ahead of myself. Lunch. What's good around here?"

Kurt gave him a considering look, before starting down the street, Blaine hurrying to keep up. "There's a cute Italian place a few blocks away I've been meaning to try." He slowed down a little, dodging a few pedestrians, and glancing back at Blaine. "I promise it won't set the bar too high," he winked.

Blaine's stomach swooped. Assuming the lunch revealed that he and Kurt had compatible interests, this was might turn out rather well for him.


	6. Retirement Home

Your OTP being assigned to sit on opposite sides of the room (during a meeting, class, party, friend gathering, etc). Being unable to communicate verbally, the two just end up gesturing playfully to each other, mouthing little flirty "I love you" messages, or just staring at each other across the room like lovesick birds. bonus if Person C notices and calls them out on it very loudly. Imagine Klaine in that situation.

Klaine Bingo: Notes

* * *

"Hummel! Anderson! If you can't pay attention I_will_ separate you," Anna, an aide at the retirement home threatened.

"Sorry," Blaine grimaced, looking suitably guilty. Kurt merely shot her an apologetic smile, straightening up in his seat as best he could.

"As I was saying, Claire here," she gestured to the tall woman next to her, who was dressed in a suit. "Is going to talk to you all about financial planning."

"As if we need help with that," Kurt said, leaning over the whisper in Blaine's ear. "We're only living here because you got tired of cooking and-"

"That's it," Anna interrupted, approaching them with an angry look on her face. "I'm separating you two. Mr. Anderson? You go sit over there by the window."

Kurt jutted out a hand to stop him, but Blaine, ever obedient, was already standing up.

Kurt spent the next ten minutes making sad faces at Blaine while occasionally pretending to be paying attention to Claire's presentation.

She was talking about building a budget projecting future expenses when something hit his shoulder.

Kurt jumped. Turning, he saw a piece of paper slowly drifting to the floor. Grumbling, he goes to grab it, realizing as he does so that it's actually a paper airplane with it's nose crumpled up, presumably from its impact with his shoulder.

Kurt glanced across the room to see Blaine trying to mime something. He raised an eyebrow and Blaine sighed.

Blaine straightened up again, pointing to himself and then pretending to write something down. He mimed throwing the paper airplane and Kurt couldn't help but grin at him. Blowing a kiss across the room, he opened the paper airplane to find a note written inside.

_This window is open and there are birds chirping. Would it be rude to leave early?_

Kurt looked up, eyes darkening as he looked at Blaine. He nodded feverishly, moving to stand up, when Anna swooped in.

"Passing notes? Let's see what couldn't wait ten minutes." She scooped up the note, and Kurt cringed. "Oh, were the birds bothering you Mr. Anderson?" she asked, eyes landing on Blaine who was moving towards Kurt and the exit.

"Uh, yes." He nodded quickly. "I think I might be getting a, um, headache." Kurt snorted and Blaine glared at him. "We were just going to head back to our room so I could lay down for a bit."

"Alright, that-" Kurt stood up, grabbing Blaine's hand before they darted out the door.

Halfway down the hall he lets out a laugh. "I can't believe birds still do it for you."

"Hey!" Blaine pouted, moving to unlock their door. "You benefit most from it."

Kurt nudged him gently inside, bending to kiss him lightly on the cheek. "I wasn't complaining."

"You better not be," Blaine sulked. He fell back on the bed. "Now help me take my pants off."


	7. Secret Identity

**Summary: **Blaine accidentally became an international pop star with a secret identity and everything. (Basically at work today I had a brief moment where I wondered why there weren't any Hannah Montana-esque Klaine fics, and this happened)

* * *

It had started out as an accident of course. He had posted a Youtube video of himself covering Teenage Dream, and then suddenly Ellen was calling. And next thing he knew, he had a recording contract and legions of fans.

The only problem though was that his Youtube account was under the name "Devon Warbler" because _hello_ stranger danger. So everyone had assumed that was his real name and he just… hadn't corrected them. Which was fine and had helped protect his normal day to day life, but keeping it all a secret in high school? It was beginning to prove not worth it.

To be honest, the only reason he was still _in_ high school, rather than jettisoning around the world touring during the school year, was because of a boy. Because of course, Blaine Anderson was in fact, _that much of a cliché. _

Especially because Kurt Hummel aka the Boy He Was In Love With was his neighbor. And best friend. Who had no idea about Blaine's secret pop star life. To be fair, they lived in _Lima Ohio_, where no one would expect a pop sensation to be living.

To make matters worse, Kurt had apparently also been keeping secrets. If the bouncing excitedly while announcing he'd won two VIP tickets to see Devon Warbler in Columbus were anything to go by, Kurt was secretly a big Devon Warbler fan.

"Come _on_ Blaine, _please_ just ask your parents if you can leave one day later?" Kurt pleaded.

"I don't- They won't go for it," Blaine sighed half-heartedly, wishing he could get swept up in Kurt's excitement. Instead, his stomach was tying itself in knots, because _holy shit_ Kurt was going to meet Devon Warbler and then he'd know it was _Blaine_ and he'd know Blaine had been _lying_ this whole time, and then he'd hate him forever.

Okay maybe he was a being a little over dramatic. Kurt wouldn't hate him forever. Probably.

"They can't put off the Annual Anderson America Road Trip _one_ day?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I know you like to think that they're unreasonable, but come on Blaine! I bet if you asked nicely they'd say yes." He pouted. "You can't let me go meet him without you."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "I guess I can ask."

"Do you… not want to go? Do you not like his music?" Kurt asked, finally sitting down next to him. "You're usually so Top 40."

"No, no," Blaine interjected quickly, shaking his head and trying not to laugh. "It's just…"

"What?" Kurt prompted, nudging Blaine's leg as he failed to continue talking.

"Nothing. I- I'll talk to my parents."

Blaine ended up talking to his parents the next day. He didn't ask about the show however. He instead persuaded them that they should do two things: Get the radio station to tell Kurt that due to an error, he only won one ticket. And invite Kurt on the "road trip" with them. Because if Blaine was going to drop the "hey, I'm secretly a pop star" bomb on his best friend (and crush) he wasn't going to just do it and leave.

Besides, as much fun as touring was, it always got a little bit lonely with no one his age being on the trip. Especially because to all of them he was Devon Warbler.

* * *

**Kurt:** Bad news

**Kurt: **It turns out the radio made a mistake and there's only one VIP ticket

**Kurt: **Which is STUPID by the way

**Blaine:** =(

**Blaine: **Have my parents come over there yet?

**Kurt:** No…?

Blaine pressed the call button.

It rang twice before Kurt answered, sounding rather confused. "Hello?"

"Hi!" Blaine smiled into the phone.

"Why are your parents coming over here?"

"I talked to them last night," he took a breath while Kurt waited on the other end of the phone. "They said we could delay the trip a day."

"Oh, well, then it _really_ su-"

"They said you could come on our road trip. If you wanted to," Blaine interrupted him.

Kurt was silent for a moment. "…What?"

"We'd go to Columbus with you in the morning, and we could tour around or something, and then leave the next day. If you want to go that is… and I guess if your dad says yes."

"That's- Of course I want to go." He could hear the smile in Kurt's voice and his grin only got wider. "That would be- amazing. Why aren't you over here so we can discuss this?!"

Blaine laughed, throwing the covers off of himself. "Okay, okay, I'll be over there in twenty."

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Blaine was scared. Actually, scared was putting it lightly. He was petrified. He was also kind of excited. But with so much riding on the day…

Either Kurt was going to travel the world with him on this tour, or he was never going to speak to Blaine ever again.

"What're we doing first?" Kurt asked, when they were a half hour away from the city. "You never actually told me."

"It's a surprise," Blaine winked.

"It's Columbus Ohio Blaine, what could possibly be a surprise?" Kurt laughed.

Blaine distinctly heard his dad mumble, "Oh you'd be shocked."

He shot a glare at him before turning back to Kurt. "You'll see," he attempted to smile self-assuredly. "You're going to have to wear this blindfold when we get closer though."

"What? No. I'm not wearing a blindfold," Kurt looked over at him incredulously.

"Oh come on, let me have some fun," Blaine pouted.

Kurt's expression softened. "Fine. But if you abuse my trust in order to amuse yourself, you're going to regret it."

Blaine beamed. "I won't."

* * *

"Okay," Blaine said, "There's a couch behind you, so if you just sit down slowly… there you go!"

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" Kurt asked, hands reaching up for it.

"No!" Blaine panicked, and Kurt's hands fell into his lap again.

"Where are we?"

Blaine took a breath. He'd been planning this since the day Kurt got the VIP tickets. And now that it was happening, now that he had Kurt backstage in what would be his (Blaine's) dressing room for the day, hours before he actually needed to be at the venue, Blaine wanted to vomit.

He took a breath. Now was the moment. He just… He needed to wash the gel out of his hair so he would actually look a bit more like Devon.

"I have to go get something, I'll be back in like five minutes."

"Blaine-" Kurt sighed.

"No! Leave the blindfold on. My mom'll be here the whole time."

"Fine," Blaine could hear the eye roll.

"So Kurt, how did finals go?" Blaine heard his mom ask, before he closed the door to the bathroom behind him.

"Okay, okay, wash out the gel, lightly mousse it. I can do this," Blaine muttered to himself, turning on the faucet.

Eight minutes later, he walked back into the room, barely noticing as he interrupted his mom. "Okay, you can- you can go now. Thank you mom."

His mom got up from her chair, squeezing his shoulder lightly as she walked by. "Break a leg."

Blaine smiled at her weakly before approaching Kurt. He took a breath, sitting down on the coffee table in front of Kurt.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, umm," Blaine wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, glancing around the room, which was already set up for him, his guitar in the corner. "You can take the blindfold off now."

Kurt reached up, pulling the blindfold off carefully, before looking around. "Where are we?"

"The umm, the Nationwide Arena," Blaine shifted nervously.

"Why are we here so ea-" his eyes landed on Blaine. "Wha-?" He blinked. "Oh my god." Blaine smiled apprehensively, unsure of how to gauge Kurt's reaction. "Oh my god I am so stupid," Kurt breathed, continuing to stare at him. "How did I not… That is what this is right? You and Devon are the same person. Right?"

Blaine swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Yes," he whispered.

"Oh my god," Kurt repeated standing up and starting to pace the room, Blaine's eyes following him. "How did I not-" he whirled around to face Blaine. "How on earth did you _not tell me about this Blaine Anderson_," he gritted out.

Blaine shrugged sheepishly. "When it first happened, we didn't know each other. I was living in Westerville. And then I moved to Lima and I met you and we became friends and it just kind of… never came up."

Kurt sat down back down on the couch, arms and legs crossed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I had to ask my best friend if he was secretly an world famous pop star."

"I'm sor-"

"Hold up," Kurt interrupted him. "This family road trip is your _tour_?"

Blaine nodded, eyes sweeping over Kurt's face in an attempt to gauge his feelings.

"We're going to _Europe_? I do not have enough souvenir money for this. How could you not warn me?!" Blaine couldn't help it, he let out a laugh. Kurt glared at him. "You are _such_ an asshole."

Blaine grinned at him.

Kurt grinned back.

* * *

**Later that Night on the Tour Bus**

The two of them were curled up in Blaine's bunk, the hum of the bus's engine keeping their voices from travelling to the back of the bus where Blaine's parents and his manager were asleep in their bunks (not that Blaine's parents would both actually be travelling with them for more than a few days here and there). "There isn't anything else that you're keeping from me, right?" Kurt asked quietly, fingers playing with the edge of the blanket Blaine had thrown over them both.

"Right," Blaine agreed. _Except that I'm a little bit in love with you_.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "You just looked away. Are you lying to me?"

Blaine sighed, making eye contact once more, tiredness removing his usual filter. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Kurt's expression softened, but he continued eyeing Blaine warily. "Lying makes me uncomfortable. Unless your secret has to do with bowel movements in which case, please keep that to yourself."

Blaine giggled. "I like to think I have a_ little_ more class than Finn."

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt laughed.

Silence fell between them, and by the time Blaine mustered up the courage to whisper, "I'm in love with you," Kurt had fallen asleep.


	8. Secret Identity Part 2

**Tour: Day 25**

"How do you deal with this _every day_? Actually, scratch that," Kurt amended looking around the private jet they were on. "How do you sit in high school when you know your life could be _this_ all the time?"

Blaine laughed, shifting in his seat to face him. "Sometimes, like on days when the bullies are being particularly mean, I just want to leave. Go home, tell my parents that I'm done with high school, I want to be home-schooled. But I can't-" he sighed, grabbing Kurt's hand. "I don't want to leave you there, and I don't want to miss out on all the dumb high school experiences. The English classes spent passing notes, or the chemistry classes where we finish the lab before anyone else and spend the rest of the period doing our own experiments."

Kurt stared at him incredulously.

"And I deal with crazy tour life by embracing it and trying not to think too much about it. Plus, I kind of really love getting to meet my fans and perform for sold out crowds, even if that does come with paparazzi and some bizarre fan experiences."

"I've never seen you more comfortable in your skin than when you're onstage," Kurt leaned his head on his shoulder.

"I've never seen you more comfortable in your skin than when you're going behind my stylist's back to change all of my outfits," Blaine teased.

"It's not my fault that my ideas are better!"

Blaine laughed.

"Seriously though Blaine, you _flourish_ here. And sure, you're involved at school and I know you're happy_ish_, but _come on_ I can't believe you would give up touring and everything year round to do dumb everyday things with me."

Blaine shrugged. "It would get boring if I did it all the time." Kurt raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. "It gets boring over the summer being the only person my age!" Blaine protested.

Kurt shifted, leaning against Blaine's shoulder. "If you say so."

Blaine jogged offstage after the encore, looking forward to showering, signing a few things for fans, and then finally _finally_ hopping onto his tour bus, where Kurt would be waiting so they could reading the latest _Vogue_. Plus, they were actually sleeping at a _hotel_ tonight. And they had a whole two days in New York City before his tour would take them to Europe.

Yawning, Blaine entered his dressing room, thinking dreamily of getting to sleep in an actual bed for the first time in weeks.

He was halfway to the shower, shirt tossed behind him, when he heard a sharp intake of breath. "I have to go, bye Dad," he heard Kurt squeak.

His cheeks heated up as he glanced over at Kurt. "Aren't you-" he swallowed as Kurt's eyes swept up and down his body, resting for a moment on his arms before meeting his gaze once more. Blaine filed the action away for later. "Aren't you supposed to be on the bus by now?"

Kurt tore his gaze away from Blaine, his face turning pink. "I was talking to my dad," he held up his phone dumbly. "I guess we lost track of time."

Blaine nodded, suddenly becoming acutely aware that he was still covered in sweat from the concert. "I'm just gonna-" he gestured to the shower. "It'll just take a few minutes and then we can figure out how we're going to sneak you out."

* * *

After his shower, Blaine re-entered his dressing room, towel slung around his waist, to find Kurt focused intently on his phone.

"You haven't beaten that level of Candy Crush yet?" Blaine asked as he pulled clean clothes out of his bag. "Close your eyes for a minute?" Kurt obliged, allowing Blaine to step into his briefs.

"I beat that level hours ago. I was actually on twitter scrolling through your mentions."

"You can open your eyes now," Blaine said as he struggled into his skinny jeans. "Anything interesting in there?"

He glanced up to see Kurt's eyes quickly darting from Blaine's struggle with his jeans, and back to his phone. "Not really," Kurt sighed, setting his phone down. "A lot of people reiterating how amazing you are on stage. A few new converts. You know, the usual," Kurt shrugged.

"The usual?" Blaine grinned at him.

"Yes," Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. "Every night it's the same. '_Devon is so amazing!', 'He's even more talented in person!', _or, my personal favorite,_'I'm dead. I AM DEAD. Devon Warbler is so hot and talented I want to light myself on fire!'_"

Blaine laughed, yanking a t-shirt on, before joining Kurt on the couch. "You're making that up."

"Have you never looked at twitter after a show Blaine?" Kurt asked, incredulous.

"It's been a while," Blaine shrugged. He honestly hadn't paid much attention to it all since the tour had begun because Kurt was far more interesting than anything on the internet. Okay, maybe not _anything_, but most things. "Wait, what's your twitter? Did you tweet after the Columbus show?" Blaine asked. Curiosity getting the better of him, Blaine reached out for Kurt's phone. Only to have Kurt lock the screen, pulling it closer to his chest.

"Ooo, something good then." Blaine made an unsuccessful grab for the phone. "Please let me see it?" Blaine pouted.

Kurt's fingers tightened around it. "Isn't it time for me to be sneaking out?"

"You can just slip out into the venue and then out the way the fans went. Or you can hop onto the crew bus without much hassle I expect. Plus, our hotel is only a few blocks away, I'm sure you could-" he broke off, making another dive for the phone.

Blaine's fingers wrapped around the top of it, but Kurt's hand was beneath his, holding tight to the phone.

Blaine pouted. Kurt merely raised an eyebrow. "I'll tickle you until you forfeit it." Blaine threatened, left hand already drifting to Kurt's side.

Kurt tried to grab his hand, freehand grabbed his. "No."

In that split second of distraction, Blaine managed to grab the phone, immediately jolting backwards so he could try to break on.

"_Blaine_," Kurt said, moving so that he was practically sitting in Blaine's lap. "Give it back."

"Make me." Blaine glanced up, raising an eyebrow in challenge, only to be met with Kurt's mouth on his.

He dropped the phone, too busy reaching a hand up to cup Kurt's cheek, to bother holding on to it. Who cared what Kurt said on twitter when he had_this_?

After a few _glorious_ moments, Kurt pulled back. "That was- sorry. I-" Kurt bit his lip. "I shouldn't have done that."

Blaine's stomach sank a little. "What? Why not?"

"Because we're _friends_," Kurt sighed. "And I didn't _ask._ I just- I've wanted to do that for ages and you said 'make me' and I just…" Blaine let out a chuckle. "What?"

"Kurt," Blaine grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Kiss me."

* * *

**Final Night of Tour (Quasi-Epilogue)**

"As some of you who have been paying attention to my social media might know, I was lucky enough to be able to have my best friend, whom I love very much, with me on the tour this summer," Blaine said, eyes sweeping over the audience, before landing on Kurt, who was standing just out of the audience's sight backstage. "So I have this song. It's different than my other stuff. I just finished it last night actually, so I have no idea if it'll be on the next album but I wanted to share it with you all. This one's for you Kurt."


	9. PSP

** WARNINGS FOR MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH**

**Klaine Bingo:** Future

**Summary: **Blaine's last few days of life. (I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can never handle reading other peoples fics that have Kurt or Blaine dying but I didn't want it to just sit complete on my computer so I figured I'd share it)

**Word Count: **2,166

* * *

His nurse, Linda, tried to get him to eat after his shower, just like she always did. But Blaine was tired. He was so tired and he wanted to keep fighting but his body… he didn't want food. He just… as much as he wanted to keep living, it just felt like it was time.

There was a rush of movement, worried voices, Kurt tried to coax him into eating. He wanted to do it for him, but he just couldn't.

His mouth shut tight, he looked up at Kurt, his arm sliding up a little before what was left of his muscles failed him.

When Kurt looked back at him, there were tears in his eyes, a deep sadness that could only come from someone who'd been by his side for so long.

A worried, tense, conversation happened around him as his two nurses' spoke to Kurt, and Blaine's mind wandered decades into the past. There was once a time, decades ago, when he had felt self-conscious around Kurt. As though his body wasn't good enough because he'd gained a little weight while Kurt looked fitter and fitter every day. Now though. Now he barely gave a thought to how he looked. He knew he was practically skin and bones, his muscle and body fat having slowly deteriorated, in the time since he'd been diagnosed.

Progressive supranuclear palsy: A rare brain disorder that started with serious problems walking and then quickly worsened to an inability to speak or move very much.

At first, they'd thought it was just age, until it became more and more pronounced, and soon he was unable to get up without help; His brain sending the message to his body, but nothing happening – his voice all but disappearing.

That was six years ago. Six long years of being able to hear and watch while losing his ability to move on his own or speak. Doctors' appointments. Nurses coming in. Inevitably being confined to a hospital bed that was placed next to his and Kurt's bed. Not even being able to wipe the tears from Kurt's eyes or hold him close.

He was only 84. He should have had longer. Longer to be with Kurt, longer to be with his family. There was so much they had left to do, but he was just so tired and they'd known, for years now, that this is likely how he would die.

* * *

Within 24 hours of being taken off food and water, their family started arriving.

First Marc and his family arrived, the two grandkids – Kate and Sarah – talking about returning to college in a few weeks to start their junior year, while Marc sat holding one of his hands and his wife Susan sat behind him. Kurt was there, as always, holding his other hand, occasionally leaning over to whisper things to him – commenting on the grandkids, talking about Marc, one time even telling him about their dog, Liesel and how she was sitting by the girls, allowing them to pet her, but refused to take her eyes off Blaine.

Coco's clan showed up around lunchtime the next day. She'd somehow managed to bring all four kids with her, even though her husband couldn't make it and two of the kids were out of college and working now.

The following evening, the last of their children showed up. Rose, his _favorite_ child (he'd never admit it, but they all knew it) arrived, having driven all day. Her wife Stacey and their two kids were with her, and they quickly joined the group of people around him.

Upon her arrival, Blaine grinned as widely as he could managed, lifting his arm a little, until he felt her hand in his. He squeezed it tightly. They were all here.

For an hour or two, energy was high in the room. There was laughter and talking and stories, but eventually, they fell into a lull, and Blaine could feel his breaths shallow out a little, calming down from all of the excitement.

Blaine wasn't able to see all that well, but he could sense a somber mood forming. Everyone quietly watching him as Kurt held his hand and one of the grandkids sniffled in the corner.

If he could talk, he would be shouting at them all to stop just standing their _staring_ at him, waiting for him to take his last breaths. Just because Rose had finally arrived, didn't mean that he was going to up and die right then. He planned on enjoying this – their voices and their presence – for a while. Then he would die. He'd repeatedly heard he had three to ten days. He might not set out to defy that and magically last eleven days, but he was going to hold out for as long as he could. They were only on day four. Besides, it'd been too long since they'd all been together, with or without him, and he was going to revel in it for as long as he could.

He was ready to die, but he wasn't ready to die _just yet._

The phone blared loudly next to him and finally broke the tension. Liesel barked and someone made to move her out of the room, but was apparently unsuccessful because moments later, Blaine heard a loud snort of breath, right near his face. He lifted a finger, and immediately felt Liesel shove her nose under his hand.

The people around him laughed, Kurt reminding her to be gentle.

Blaine heard Liesel let out a soft whine, before she licked him and – if the sudden cries of "Liesel, no!" were anything to go by – tried to hop onto the bed, to cuddle like he used to cuddle her when she was sick. He smiled a little, unsure if his lips had actually moved in response, and felt the bed move, something warm coming to press against the bottom of his bony leg.

Voices started talking around him, blending together as his kids caught up with each other and Kurt smoothed back his hair, talking to Cooper on the phone.

* * *

Later that night, after most of the grandkids and kids had gone to bed – either in their apartment or down the street at a hotel – Blaine felt someone pick up his hand, before holding on to it.

"Hey honey," he heard Kurt whisper, before pushing back some of his hair. "It's me." Blaine opened his eyes so Kurt knew he was awake and listening. "I now it's time, but can you just hang in there for one or two more days for me?" He sniffed. "I'm not ready to be a widower yet. And I know you've been so so strong for me over the years but I need you to hang in there for a little while longer." There was a long pause, where Kurt just stroked Blaine's hand gently with his thumb. If Blaine could still produce tears, he knew they'd be streaming down his face right now. He was ready to go. Ready to stop fighting this daily battle of being _trapped_ of barely being able to communicate. He hated leaving Kurt though. But he had to. "No one else knows all the things you know about me," Kurt continued, voice thick. "You're my best friend, Blaine. You're my _life_. What am I going to do when you leave me? We've been married for 65 years. What am I supposed to _do?"_ His voice cracked, and Blaine squeezed his hand more tightly.

It was all he could do.

* * *

The following morning the family gathered around his bed once more – waking up Rose who had been sleeping in the bed next to him in the process – this time with a photo album.

Every once in a while, one of the grandkids would ask about a photo and as one of his kids or Kurt would reminisce, he'd be brought back to the adventures their family had had when the kids were young.

He smiled, actually _smiled_ and managed to grip Kurt's hand tighter as they went through an album from his and Kurt's youth.

"Hey, dad," Coco asked after a little while, "What's this picture from?"

Blaine heard Kurt lean over, looking at the picture, before laughing a little. "Did we never tell you kids the story of my junior prom?"

"You wore a kilt to prom?" Rose asked.

Blaine's mind flashed to the shenanigans that they got up to _after_ the prom, despite Kurt being elected prom queen, and opened his eyes to look at Kurt as best he could.

Kurt squeezed his hand in response.

"Blaine wasn't initially a fan of that actually. Back in our day it was much more dangerous to be out and proud in high school. Blaine got beat up," Blaine's hand tightened around Kurt's automatically, with an ease it hadn't had in years. Kurt squeezed back. "After a Sadie Hawkins dance that he attended before I knew him, so he had good reason to be nervous about standing out more than we already would. I was stubborn though, so I wore the kilt.

"And then," Kurt sighed. "I got elected prom queen, and the prom king wouldn't dance with me. I was standing in the middle of my class, who had all elected me as a cruel joke, wondering what I was supposed to do, when Blaine stepped out of the crowd." Blaine felt Kurt kiss his forehead lightly before continuing. "He held out a hand and we slow danced together, in front of everyone."

There was laughter and a few people started talking at once. Blaine's tired brain drifted a bit, zeroing in on the feel of Kurt's thumb on the back of his hand, and Marc's hand slowly rubbing his back.

* * *

By the time he managed to return his attention to the conversation around him, Kurt was no longer sitting next to him. By the sound of it, it was just his kids, comparing memories of the three years they had spent living in London when Kurt and Blaine had performing there.

"Remember that time we snuck out?" Marc asked.

"You snuck out?!" Blaine heard Rose exclaim.

Coco's laugh rung out. "Yeah, there was this midnight concert we wanted to go to but you wouldn't let us, would you Papa?" Blaine opened his eyes, to look at Coco in what he hoped was an unamused stare. He hadn't known they'd done that.

"I still can't believe they didn't catch us."

"Didn't catch you what?" Kurt asked, re-entering the room.

"Nothing!" Marc and Coco said quickly.

"What secrets are they telling you Blaine?" Kurt asked, settling down behind him. "What do you know that I don't, huh?"

* * *

Kurt knew that Coco had been keeping track of Blaine's breathing. He knew that she thought she was being discrete when she gave the other updates on it. But Kurt knew. Blaine's breathing had gone from the steady seventeen breaths a minute of the past few days, to 21 breaths. To 30. He'd read the material. He knew this was it.

He didn't want it to be but it was.

He sat there with his kids and Liesel – the grandkids either asleep in the apartment or at the hotel with their other parent – each of them touching Blaine in some way and conversing quietly. Kurt just listened and watched Blaine. Each pause between breath causing his heart to launch into his throat.

It was all so unfair. They should have had more time. _Blaine_ should have had more time. Good, kind, wonderful Blaine deserved to live until he was 120. But instead he just got this, and Kurt was going to have to learn how to live without him for the first time since he was 19.

* * *

The apartment was weirdly quiet after. The oxygen machine no longer running by Blaine's bedside. Coco woke up her kids, informing them of Blaine's passing. Marc and Rose called their spouses, who were to arrive imminently. He'd called the hospice nurse. She had to come and confirm death and then report it.

They all sat by Blaine's bed silently beyond the tears.

Eventually, the rest of the family showed up and some of the grandkids got up to make breakfast.

All Kurt could do was sit there. What was he supposed to do now? He'd spent the last six years of his life being Blaine's primary caretaker, his schedule revolving around Blaine and only Blaine. Aside from a nephew's wedding, he hadn't spent more than two hours away from Blaine since he retired.

He kept thinking about the medications he had to pick up for Blaine before remembering.

Life slowly picked back up around him. His kids forced him to go walk around a little and eat breakfast.

The nurse came.

The funeral home people came.

Kurt sat on the couch, Coco hugging him close, as he sobbed in front of his kids and grandkids.

Blaine was gone and yet somehow Kurt was still here.


	10. Waking Up To You (Blaine POV)

**Summary:** Platonic Kurt and Blaine are sharing a bed and Blaine wakes up from a dream where they were dating and sleepily kisses Kurt. (Told from Blaine's POV)

**Word Count:** 893 words

**Klaine Bingo:** Sleepover

* * *

"Come on Blaine," Kurt groaned, "Don't be stupid. You can share my bed. It's blizzarding outside, so you can't leave, and Santana threw up on the couch yesterday so there's no way either of us are sleeping on it."

"The couch is fine," Blaine protested weakly, torn between his desire to share a bed with Kurt and his desire to stay far away from that can of worms ever since he'd realized he was _maybe_ a little bit in love with his best friend. "We were just sitting on it."

"If you don't want to share the bed, then you can take mine and I'll share with Rachel," Kurt huffed. "She might mace me in the morning, but-"

"Okay!" Blaine interrupted, the word coming out louder than he'd meant it to. "I see your point, sharing a bed it is." He swallowed. "But don't you dare try to steal all the blankets this time."

* * *

Blaine woke up slowly the next morning, sighing happily as he became aware of the warm shoulder his head was resting on and the arm wrapped loosely around him.

Waking up with Kurt was the best.

Actually, being boyfriends with Kurt was the best. Getting to share a bed as a result was a close second.

Kurt pulled him a little closer, and Blaine opened his eyes before sleeping moving to kiss Kurt, morning breath be damned.

Kurt apparently wasn't as awake as Blaine had thought though, because it took him a few moments to respond to the kiss. With a sharp intake of breath, Kurt started kissing back, quickly taking Blaine's lazy good morning kiss and turning it into a deep one that rapidly evolved into a heated make out.

Blaine was just about to pull Kurt on top of him when he jolted backwards, hit by a horrifying realization.

He and Kurt _weren't_ dating. And they weren't friends with benefits or anything else that would excuse Blaine's actions.

"Shit."

"Wha-?" Kurt started to ask, but Blaine was too busy freaking out to take notice.

"I didn't- I must have had a dream that-" his eyes darted around the room, avoiding Kurt's gaze. "Sorry-"

He took a breath and realized that Kurt had been kissing back …rather enthusiastically for someone who was _just_ a friend.

His eyes landed on Kurt.

"You were kissing me back."

"…Yes," Kurt answered uncertainly. "I wasn't about to turn down the opportunity to make out with the guy I like."

Blaine felt his mouth drop open as he stared at Kurt, not believing his luck, and began to scoot closer to him. "Yeah?" he asked. "The guy you like?"

"Depending on how the next five minutes go, I might be willing to upgrade that to love." Kurt said it with such careful blasé that Blaine had to move closer, sliding a foot between Kurt's calves as he elaborated. "Is this a one-time thing? Or are you planning on taking me out on a date?"

"Why can't you take me out on the date?" Blaine grinned, scooting even closer.

Kurt smirked. "Because I'm not the one who goes around kissing guys who I think are half asleep."

Blaine felt his smile stretch even wider. "I'd offer to take you to brunch, but I was hoping you might be interested in taking the morning to consummate this new stage of our relation-"

"Don't you dare have sex while I'm in this apartment," Rachel interrupted from the other side of the curtain.

Blaine blushed, ready to concede defeat, but Kurt merely glared at the curtain, not moving from the bed. "Rachel Berry, I had to listen to you and Brody numerous times. So either you leave in the next ten minutes, or you can expect to hear some noises."

"Fine." Blaine heard Rachel's chair squeaking as she pushed it back and was surprised by her quick compliance. "I was going to go to the library for some sheet music anyways."

Kurt turned his head a little to look at Blaine. Blaine merely grinned at him. "No she wasn't. She was pla-"

Ignoring Kurt's words, Blaine nosed at Kurt's neck before kissing at it. He'd always had a slight obsession with watching Kurt's beautiful neck, and now he had to lavish it with the attention it deserved.

"Bla-" Kurt gasped after a minute. Blaine cut him off, moving from Kurt's neck to his lips.

To Blaine's delight, he soon felt Kurt's fingers slipping under his shirt, scrabbling at his back, and pulling Blaine closer as they kissed. He was about to get to work on Kurt's shirt when Rachel's voice rang through the apartment.

"I'll be back in an hour," she shouted, "You better be done going at it when I get back."

The door slammed shut, and Blaine stared a light dazed in its direction. "Okay, lose the shirt," Kurt said, bringing Blaine's attention back to the matter at hand. "There're somethings I've wanted to try out for a while now," Kurt continued, as he helped Blaine out of his shirt.

"Any of these plans call for me to lose my pants?"

"Maybe if you're good," Kurt teased, shucking off his own shirt. Blaine grinned. He knew Kurt had loosened up about sex since high school, but this? Maybe he should have woken Kurt up with a good morning kiss sooner if this was the result.


	11. Waking Up To You (Kurt POV)

"Come on Blaine," Kurt groaned, "Don't be stupid. You can share my bed. It's blizzarding outside, so you can't leave, and Santana threw up on the couch yesterday so there's no way either of us are sleeping on it."

"The couch is fine," Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine protested weakly. Usually Blaine didn't think twice about sharing the bed with him. "We were just sitting on it."

"If you don't want to share the bed, then you can take mine and I'll share with Rachel," Kurt offered in annoyance. "She might mace me in the morning, but-"

"Okay!" Blaine interrupted loudly. "I see your point, sharing a bed it is. But don't you dare try to steal all the blankets this time."

* * *

When Kurt woke up the next morning, it was because sometime during the night he and Blaine had drifted to the middle of the bed, and now Kurt was overheating just a little. Yawning, he lifted his arm to wrap it around Blaine a little more comfortably before rolling his head towards Blaine. He sighed contentedly as he took in Blaine's face, his eyelashes fanned across his cheeks, and a little bit of drool landing on Kurt's shirt as he snored gently.

Why didn't Blaine love him back?

Blaine started to wake up, snuffling slightly before his eyes blinked open. In a panic, Kurt closed his eyes so he could pretend to wake up instead of, you know, admitting that he'd been watching Blaine sleep.

He heard Blaine sigh happily and instinctively pulled him closer.

The next thing he knew, Blaine's mouth was on his.

At first, he just laid there, more than a little shocked by this turn of events. Then he came to his senses and kissed Blaine back. He could admonish Blaine later for springing a kiss on him when as far as Blaine knew, Kurt was just waking up.

Not one to let an opportunity go to waste however, Kurt quickly deepened the kiss. Just as he'd managed to maneuver them so he could get Blaine under him, Blaine jolted away.

"Shit." Blaine cursed.

"Wha-?" Kurt asked, eyes opening and spotting Blaine who was now on the edge of the bed, looking more than a little horrified.

"I didn't- I must have had a dream that-" Blaine tripped over his words, eyes daring everywhere except Kurt. "Sorry-"

Kurt stared at him in confusion for long moment before Blaine's eyes finally landed on him, widening as he gasped. "You were kissing me back."

"…Yes," Kurt answered, eyeing Blaine apprehensively before deciding to take the plunge. "I wasn't about to turn down the opportunity to make out with the guy I like."

Blaine's mouth fell open a little before he scooted closer to Kurt. "Yeah?" he asked, eyes lighting up. "The guy you like?"

"Depending on how the next five minutes go, I might be willing to upgrade that to love." Blaine raised his eyebrows questioningly as he slid a foot between Kurt's calves. "Is this a one-time thing? Or are you planning on taking me out on a date?"

"Why can't you take me out on the date?" Blaine was grinning now.

"Because I'm not the one who goes around kissing guys who I think are half asleep," Kurt smirked.

"I'd offer to take you to brunch, but I was hoping you might be interested in taking the morning to consummate this new stage of our relation-"

"Don't you dare have sex while I'm in this apartment," Rachel called out from the other side of the curtain.

Blaine blushed, while Kurt merely glared at the curtain. "Rachel Berry, I had to listen to you and Brody numerous times. So either you leave in the next ten minutes, or you can expect to hear some noises."

He heard her set down her coffee mug, chair squeaking as she pushed it back. "Fine. I was going to go to the library for some sheet music anyways."

Kurt turned his head a little, to look at Blaine who was now snug against his side. "No she wasn't. She was pla-"

With startling accuracy, Blaine's lips had found the place on Kurt's neck that shut off his brain, and began lavishing it with kisses.

He tried to say Blaine's name, but found his lips connecting with Blaine's instead.

He gave up on words and moved his hands to Blaine, slipping them under his shirt to drag across his back.

"I'll be back in an hour," Rachel shouted, "You better be done going at it when I get back."

The door slammed shut, and Kurt pulled back with a laugh. "Okay, lose the shirt. There're somethings I've wanted to try out for a while now."


End file.
